Tissue-removing catheters are used to remove unwanted tissue from the body. As an example, certain catheters remove unwanted material from a blood vessel to open the blood vessel and improve blood flow through the vessel. In some instances, fixed objects that are not to be removed, such as stents, are present in the vessel with the material that is to be removed.